ratpackindustriesfandomcom-20200214-history
NEWS
11th November, 2018 Former Vigilante Actor Found Dead Former Vigilante actor, Kanji Riva, has been found dead by his wife, Amber, after a suspected suicide. The actor had been battling depression for several years leading up to his death. He is survived by wife, Amber and two children, Ali and Clarisse. He was 34 years old. 9th June, 2018 Former Down The Road Actress Dies Former Down The Road actress, Marilyn Westbridge, best known for her role as Mildred Harcourt in drama series, Down The Road, has passed away at the age of 88 years old. Marilyn starred on the series between 2000 - 2005, before retiring. In her later years she had become wheelchair bound, with her final television appearance in 2017, when she re-appeared on chat show, The Women. Marilyn is survived by her six children, nine grandchildren and twelve great grandchildren. Former co-star Lynda Nett, who played Marilyn's daughter, said she would be petitioning to get Marilyn including in the Rat Pack Hall Of Fame in 2019. 10th April, 2018 Former Singer Passes Away from Cancer Former Rat Pack singer, Adele Moko has died after a secret, short battle with breast cancer. The singer had been fighting the disease for less than a year before she succumbed in April, 2018. She was 41 years old. 27th October, 2017 Glitter Wives Star Found Dead Star of Glitter Wives, Jayne Wilkes, has been found dead by her sister Eliza Norman, after she failed to pick up her two sons Zephyr and Ajax. It is believed the star, who is the ex-wife to singer Zane Wilkes, has taken her own life, where she was found on the bathroom floor of her Sydney apartment. The star was about to begin filming a third season, which also stars Nicky Opal and Sam Luca, however, production may be delayed. Jayne was 33 years old. 22nd June, 2017 Former Rat Pack Actor Dies Former Rat Pack actor, Damon Hilton, has passed away following a major heart attack. Damon, who was once married to actress Alice Hilton and the father of reality star Deon Hilton, had also once been in a relationship with The Women co-host Lynda Nett. He was 56 years old and had two other sons, Mason and Julian. 31st December, 2016 Former Actress & Girl Star Contestant Dies Former In Death actress and contestant Min Disney has died after a three month secret battle with stomach cancer. Min was photographed in early December where she appeared bald, where she revealed she had been battling the disease. On the 30th of December she was rushed to the hospital following complications, however, passed away in the early hours on New Year's Eve. Min is survived by her daughter, Ava, parents Clive and Rosanna and brother Ricky. She was thirty seven years old. 4th September, 2016 Former Gossip Actress Dies In Car Accident Former Gossip and Little Folk actress, Holly Coates, has been killed in a single vehicle car accident driven by her father, Stan. The actress and wife of singer Aaron Coates, who was pregnant with twins was killed instantly when the car she was travelling in careened off the road, hitting a tree before rolling several times. Her father was taken to hospital, but died a few hours later. Holly and Aaron have a four year old daughter, Ivy. It is the second automotive accident to have killed a Little Folk actress, with Samantha Yates passing almost a year before. 4th June, 2016 Former Mentors Contestant Found Dead Former Mentors contestant, Karen Pistone, has been found dead at a home in Sydney from a suspected drug overdose. Rock star Pistone, who had also featured on the second season of Rat Pack Rehab, was found by friends on a mattress in a spare room of a house over the weekend. She had featured on the second season of the Mentors and had Cat as her mentor and came eighth overall. She was rejected by Virginia Jolly for a record deal, after she was unable to clean up her drug addiction. She was 32 years old. 30th April, 2016 GlitterWorx Re-Brands Itself To RPMusic GlitterWorx has undergone a brand new name change, with Virginia Jolly revealing she wanted to streamline closer to the Rat Pack branding. RPMusic will launch a wide range of performers throughout the rest of the year and will also continue to launch more new artists in the future. The first of the new artists to release music under the new name will be pop groups Kids of the Desert and Soultree. 2015 Mentors contestant Annalea Snowden will also release and album, while this year's runner-up Coco Remore is also working on an album. Four Mentors contestants from this year will form a boy band, with Bro'Squad forming in the audition phase and gaining momentum. However, there has been several artists dropped from the label, including Sharie Chevy, Veronica Fairchild, Tyla McKinney, Adele Moko, Chrissie Tanner and Lisa Morelli, who ends twelve years as a solo artist on the label. Music groups Gaff and Splinter have also been dropped, while long term boyband Crown already announced they would split at the end of the year, after fifteen years together. Another boyband, Indigo Poison, also decided to end the group's eleven year run following the death of member, Dillon Presley. 17th April, 2016 Boy Band Star & Actor Dies Indigo Poison singer and Just Moved In actor, Dillon Presley has died at the age of 37 from a suspected drug overdose. Presley, who was dating actress Madeline Nurse, was found by a friend, face down and unconscious in his Sydney hotel room, he was soon rushed to hospital, where he later died. Presley was due to turn 38 on the 24th April. 6th March, 2016 Retired Rat Pack Actress Passes Away Sad times for Rat Pack fans, with the news spreading that beloved actress of Fisherman's Bay and Old Chooks, Rosemary Allen has passed away following a three year battle with lung cancer. The sixty seven year old actress had been confined to a wheelchair after it was also revealed she was suffering from multiple sclerosis. Rosemary's husband, Rick and adult children, Maria and Jeff, were all by her bedside when she passed. Former co-stars all flooded social media with tributes, including Davina Black, Anita Steele, Jana Fanty and Shelby Edwin-Tank. Her passing, which happened to fall on the same day as the 18th Annual Rat Pack Awards, was announced by award winner and former co-star, Nancy Miller, who dedicated her award to her. 24th December, 2015 Heartbreak As Actress Killed In Accident The Rat Pack was left in shock yesterday when news swept through that former Pearl Orchards actress Samantha Yates, alongside her husband Carl Vince and their six year old daughter, Nicolette, were all killed in a car accident. The actress had been travelling with her family to her parent's house when the car they were riding in collided with a truck, killing the two adults, with the child passing away later in hospital. Former co-stars Grace Lilley, Anthony Valentine and Sabrina Clark all posted tributes on social media. Samantha Yates was 46 years old. 18th October, 2015 RPLifestyle Not To Go Ahead Rat Pack channel RPLifestyle will not go ahead as planned, however, it is not enough to save RP2 either. The channel was canned before it began after the failure of it's proposed leading show Extreme Rat Pack Transformations. The channel would have replaced RP2, with a lot of dramas and comedies getting the ax as a result. However, executives have revealed that RP2 will close permanently with the Rat Pack carrying the load of scripted drama and comedy. Rat Pack executives have announced they will still go ahead with several lifestyle shows which will air on both Rat Pack and RPReality. 17th June, 2015 Axe Falls On Huge Amount Of Shows The ax has officially been given to a long list of Rat Pack shows, following the closure of network RP2 in 2016 and the launch of RPLifestyle. While most series' will end up on other channels, the same can't be said for a huge group that wasn't as lucky. Drama series Bad Apple, Blood Lines, Brother, Church Belles, COA: The North, In Death, Lavender Girls, Little Folk, Living Women, Missing and Seed will all end in 2015, while comedies Fixer Upper and Mama Mafia were also cancelled. In light entertainment and reality, the unlucky recipients were Catherine Rex's Happy Hour, Celebrity Boardroom, Dixie Land, Jeana, Rats Nest, Rat Pack Rehab and RP2 News Room. Drama series Chain of Events and Kaye Baker were only scheduled for one series as was reality competition The Mentors: Redemption. Long running soap opera Gossip, had also announced it's season finale would also be a series finale in 2015. 4th May, 2015 Huge Changes Coming in 2016 In 2016, the Rat Pack will feel like a whole new place, with the dissolving of sister channel RP2. Executives made the announcement that RP2 would close it's programming on 1st January, 2016 and would be opening a new network RPLifestyle, which will focus on lifestyle programs such as cooking, fashion, renovation, fitness and more. RP2's current shows will be divided up amongst the Rat Pack, RPReality and RPLifestyle, while others may face the ax. 19th April, 2015 GlitterWorx Singer Dies Long term GlitterWorx artist Nathan Patton has died after being found unconscious a in a park yesterday morning. He was rushed to the hospital where he was pronounced dead. Nathan had reportedly been battling drug and alcohol addiction and had been depressed following the break up of his relationship with singer Tiffany Close. An autopsy will be conducted to determine the exact cause of death before being laid to rest by family and friends. He was 35 years old. 29th March, 2015 Rat Pack Announces New Line Up For Second Half Of 2015 The Rat Pack has announced it's new line up for the second half of 2015, which will include drama, comedy, sitcoms, a soap opera and reality. Jessica Bartlett has scored her own comedy series in Dating Diaries, while her former co-star Mum Sharman is set to impress in gritty drama Chain Of Events. A drama series surrounding the lives of surf lifesavers, Beach Life will premiere on RP2. Dom Dale launches workplace ensemble sitcom, Listed, which is a sequel to old school Rat Pack sitcom, Estate. A surprise edition was a soap opera created by Skye Webber called Peartree Grove. Skye has said she will be using mostly new and upcoming talent for the series in the hopes it becomes a learning ground for new actors. In the light entertainment and reality fields, The Mentors: Redemption will air, as will Rat Pack Exes and The Dickson Life, which were both meant to air in the first half but were held off. Kimberley Murphy will also return to screens as host of fashion series, Fash Academy. Series' ending in the first half will be Quinn's, The Heartbreak Killer, In Death and Church Belles. Rumours are already swirling that the ax is hanging over The Apartment, Mama Mafia and Little Folk. 29th November, 2014 Rat Pack Mourns Actress The Rat Pack expressed it's grief today when it was revealed acting legend, Rhiannon Rider, had passed away suddenly of a heart attack. The 58 year old actress, who began her career in musical group, Shades, had become a superstar, starring in hit shows such as Mr & Mrs Grace, Down The Road, Mum & Mandy, Scarecrow and Fisherman's Bay. As news spread, stars began to reach out to the actresses family. The Dirt panellist, Di Berry, created a wave by lashing out at stars Skye Webber, Lynda Nett and Anita Steele, saying all three had infamous feuds with the actress and should save their crocodile tears. A funeral will be held on Wednesday. 10th May, 2014 Former Child Music Star Found Dead Former Rat Pack singer and child star, Gabbi, has been found dead in an LA mansion after a wild party. Reports say, the singer was found in bathroom early Friday morning, by friends. It is suspected that the star, who had long stints in rehab and jail, had an overdose after admitting to addictions to heroin and alcohol. She was 31 years old. 19th January, 2014 Reality Couple Announce Pregnancy Despite rumours that their made for television relationship was on the rocks, Sixteen Candles couple Rob Sarah and Kamilla Stringer have announced they will welcome their first child into the world in June. Rumours were circulating late last year that the pair were drifting apart, the news has come as a shock to gossip followers. Kamilla already has a son to a previous relationship, however, this will be Rob's first. 18th October, 2013 Rat Pack Mourns Death Of Troubled Rat Pack Actor The Rat Pack is in mourning today, following the death of 33 year old former COA: The Coast actor, Ben Hibbit. Ben had been partying with friends when they discovered his body, with an ambulance spokesman confirming he had died of a suspected drug overdose. Ben had been last seen on reality series, Rat Pack Rehab where he had been treated for drug use, including heroin. However, Ben was not present at the show's reunion finale with speculation that he had fallen off the bandwagon after filming had stopped. Ben had celebrated his 33rd birthday just three days before his death. 27th August, 2013 Reality Star Reveals Affair With Married Actor Star of reality series, The Scene, Jena Hollick has revealed via Twitter that she was having an affair with married actor, Matthew Voss, husband of another reality star, Kasia Voss. Jena blasted Matthew on Twitter for breaking up with her via a text message. Although she deleted the tweet within a minute, it had already been screen printed for the world to see. Matthew has not made a statement on the issue, nor has Kasia, who shares a child with the actor. Jena is currently filming season two of the reality drama. 23rd August, 2013 Three Rat Pack Shows Get The Axe One program from each of the three Rat Pack networks has been given the axe, it was revealed today. Rat Pack dramedy, The Wives of Emerson County, was put out of its misery after the show never really became popular despite an all star cast such as Courtney Webber, Georgie Bass and Roslyn Hutton. The third season came to an end last week with dismal ratings. RP2 announced it's failed cop drama COA: The Rookies would also face the axe after its second season, complete with an all new cast failed to make a dent in the ratings. RPReality also announced it would not be renewing reality series Kimberley Murphy's Superstar for a third season after the previous season failed to rate, with winner Slade Keating, going by unnoticed. Kimberley Murphy said on Twitter than she was sad to see the show go but had two incredible years. 12th June, 2013 Rat Pack Actor Arrested Over Fatal Hit And Run Rat Pack veteran actor Richard McDougall was arrested this morning, following a fatal hit and run on Saturday night. It's alleged that the Sinclair star was driving under the influence of alcohol following a friend's engagement party when he struck a 45 year old pedestrian, slowed his car to a stop, before speeding off. The pedestrian was rushed to hospital but died a day later. Police began to investigate the incident, interviewing witnesses, before McDougall handed himself in this morning. Police have said he has been charged with aggravated driving under the influence and failure to stop after an accident involving personal injury or death. His wife, Casey McDougall, who was a passenger in the car, was also arrested but was later released, police have said she claims she was asleep at the time of the incident. McDougall was released on bail and will face court in August. 9th June, 2013 Another Show Bites The Dust The Rat Pack has dropped the axe on supernatural drama series, Primrose, starring Anna Pablo and Cahl Shorten as a married couple who move into a haunted house with their two sons. The series failed to rate and was consequently cancelled mid season. The show also starred Liz Wrench, Ray Ray Murphy and Dewey Moore. Meanwhile, the acting version of The Mentors, which was to be titled The Coaches has also been scrapped by the Rat Pack before it even hit the air. Network executives were not impressed with the audition rounds or the concept and ditched it. The reality series was to be hosted by Joey Thripleton and would have had the likes of Jana Fanty and Richard Welles as the coaches. RPReality is also having their fair share of off-screen drama with it's ensemble series For Love, which follows four Rat Pack couples going about their day to day lives. Stars Yolanda Freshmont and Maurice Small have split up and Maurice is refusing to allow producers to be on the show. The series will be revamped and more filming will continue, the series may also be retitled and will debut in August. 1st May, 2013 Rat Pack Mourns Actor After Tragic Death Breaking news as reports are surfacing following the death of former actor and husband of Candice Webber, Justin Court. The former Down The Road star was found early this morning by Webber, with police saying the 42 year old actor had taken his own life. Justin and Candice, who were married on and offscreen on the series they met, were married in 2008, however, things recently took a turn for the worse after Justin's career began to nose dive in 2010. Close family friends have said Justin was battling depression and was struggling to find work. The couple share a 10 month old son, Bart, who was also home at the time of his father's death. Candice's daughter Helene Grove, who she had in a previous marriage, was staying with her biological father at the time. Candice and Bart are now staying with her sister, actress Courtney Webber. 7th February, 2013 New Drama Axed After Two Episodes RP2's newest drama, The Wilson's, has been cancelled after only airing two of the twelve episodes filmed. After a poor debut and even lower rating second shot, the decision was to cut the program. Star of the series, Jacinta Green said she was sad to see the show cancelled after such a short time, but wasn't surprised after such negative reviews before the series even aired. 29th December, 2012 A new comedy, created by Yasmin Everett will take it's place in April. Everington Strip Star Stalker Death Everington Strip actress Kristen Houston has been tangled in a scary stalker situation, when her housemate discovered the body of a woman who had been stalking her for several months, in the actress' walk in wardrobe. Houston had been receiving various letters, tweets and Facebook messages from the unidentified woman, and later began receiving letters and flowers at the star's home. However, on Boxing Day, the star's housemate, Shanna Lachlan, returned home where she reportedly smelt something off, she walked into Houston's closet where she discovered the hanged body, wearing Houston's clothing. Kristen was away on a family holiday at the time the body was discovered. 15th December, 2012 Rat Pack Mourns Two Rat Pack Stars The Rat Pack has gone into mourning, following the news that two stars have passed away within weeks of each other. The Lawyers star Antony Clark passed away early this morning after suffering a heart attack in his family home. The actor passed with his wife Nerrida, by his side. He was just four days away from turning 73 and had planned to retire in 2014. Former Rat Pack comedic actress Jill Craic also passed away on the 5th December, following a long battle with ovarian cancer. The actress and comedienne had initiated a Rat Pack comedy club which helped launch the careers of the likes of Dixie Chong Loy and Jenny Woo. She was also the mentor of superstar, Jeana Ireland. She was 71 years old and was surrounded by family. 6th November, 2012 Superstar Couple Wed Former Massy singer Steve Lehmann and his Everington Strip actress partner Grace Lilley wed in an elegant ceremony this morning. Joined by former Massy singers, Grace's co-stars and Steve's three children Alex, Olivia and Nat, the wedding went off without a hitch. 5th November, 2012 End Of An Era For Medical Drama The curtains have closed on the Rat Pack's longest running drama series, Doctors & Nurses, after thirteen years on air. The final episode aired on Friday night, with longest serving character Dr Lee Tran (played by David Shue) passing away from a short illness. Although the show filmed the final episode almost eight months ago, the plotline for the final episode was kept under wraps by cast and crew. Down The Road now becomes the Rat Pack's longest serving drama series (with Mr & Mrs Grace and Everington Strip the longest running soaps), however the show will also come to an end next year. 22nd October, 2012 GlitterWorx Gets A Shake Up There has been some shake ups in Rat Pack's music division, GlitterWorx, with the split of folk duo Louise Sheeman & The Fair Play. Guitarist Eddie Zinger has reportedly decided to split the band after Louise went to rehab. The pair have not made music together in over a year. Eddie has already joined bluegrass group, Loose Lips, following the departure of their member, Frenchie Wilkins. Elisabeth de Souza and Isaiah Adams will also be joined by former Hijinxi singer and musician, Max Lewis. Frenchie Wilkins will team up with former Sapphire Girls Danielle Breese, Michelle Day and Beka Ashton with their new five piece girl group, Pulse, which will be managed by former Shine singer, Naima Collings. Newcomer Adelaide Ambrose will also make up the group. 18th October, 2012 Flintstone Drummer Found Dead The drummer of rock group Flintstone, Andy Stephenson, has been found dead in his family home in Sydney, NSW. The body of the musician, who had been suffering from depression over the last ten years, was found in his bedroom by his father who had arrived home from work. The family's spokesperson said the family were completely devastated by the loss of their son and brother. The two other members of Flintstone and best friends to Andy, Brett Nines and Corey O'Hallinan, are reportedly crushed and numb from the news of the death. GlitterWorx giant, Virginia Jolly said he 'was a very quiet, reflective young man who would be greatly missed to our musical family.' Andy's last public appearance was only two weeks ago, when Flintstone were interviewed and performed on daytime chat show, The Women. Co-host Elizabeth Rock said 'everybody was completely shocked, it's a big loss for GlitterWorx and an even bigger loss for the world.' Andy Stephenson was only 24 years old. 5th October, 2012 Sapphire Girls Split-Up Sexy pop girl group, Sapphire Girls, have split up after months of speculation of in-fighting between the girls. Rumours have been circulating widely for some time that members Danielle Breese, Michelle Day and Beka Ashton were unhappy with the group and were planning to depart to create their own group. Jazmyne Close was reportedly fuming that Dana Amos had taken on the lead vocalist role, after she was allegedly promised lead vocalist. Holly Dubrow is reportedly a diva, according to insiders close to group, she apparently makes ridiculous demands and throws tantrums when she doesn't get her way. It is believed that Danielle, Michelle and Beka are all now looking for two other girls to join their new group, while Dana was concentrate on her solo career. Holly has been announced in the line up for new reality drama, For Love. Jazmyne Close has been spending time with her boyfriend, Cross-T DJ, Angus Forbes, in the UK. 17th July, 2012 Rat Pack Announces New Network For 2013 The Rat Pack had announced that it will add a third network to its ever growing list in 2013. At the beginning of this year, it launched it's second network, RP2 to make room for brand new dramas and sitcoms as well as the old. Next year, it has been revealed that they will launch RPReality - a network which will focus solely on reality programs, light entertainment and news. Whilst not all existing reality programs will air on the new network, some current ones will switch, including Kimberley Murphy's Superstar, Celebrity Dancefloor, Dixie Land and Catherine Rex's New Leaf. Whilst the decision has shocked many, some saying it is a reminder of its last venture in 2005, when they released two sister networks, Variety and Channel U, with both networks going under within two years and almost sending the Rat Pack broke, executives have said they are confident RPReality will bring high income at low cost. 27th May, 2012 Superstar Finally Weds Her Beau Rat Pack superstar, Skye Webber has walked down the aisle to her English aristocrat beau, James Wembley, in a live televised extravaganza. With a star studded turn out, which included her former Shades bandmates, Mr & Mrs Grace cast mates and her current Secret Women's Business cast mates, Skye looked radiant in a white late gown. The bride was accompanied by her five bridesmaids; her best friend Lynda Nett, her sisters Pamela Richardson and Courtney and Candice Webber and her daughter Jasmine. Her son Conner who she shares with Gossip actor, Damon Nassiter, was page boy. The couple are now honeymooning on a private island in the Pacific. 23rd May, 2012 New Line-Up Announced For Second Half Of 2012 The Rat Pack and RP2 have both revealed their new line-up for the second half of 2012. Following the axing of light entertainment programs; Rat Pack TV and Sydney Tonight, they will be replaced with a Sunday night chat show called The Wrap-Up to be hosted by Sydney Port and Andrew Newmoore. Catherine Rex will also receive her own reality show following her marriage breakdown. With the success of reality shows, Kimberley Murphy will produce and host her own search for the next big thing in Kimberley Murphy's Superstar, which is due to start next week. The Mentors reject Rob Sarah will also be a contestant on his own reality dating show, Sixteen Candles. Meanwhile two new dramas have been announced, Church Belles will begin on RP2 and Little Folk on the Rat Pack. Shows not returning include The Island, High Rollers II: The High Sixes, LG: Country Style and Tiff & Ted. 7th May, 2012 The Mentors Winner Announced The Mentors 2012 ended with a bang for the year with country sweetheart, Kimberly Flock, being announced the winner of a record deal with GlitterWorx. Flock, who was mentored by country crooner Russ Johnston, said she was surprised but delighted by the news. Rock singer and favourite to win, Cale Finch, came second and controversial contestant, Lincoln Rydell, who was tipped to win at the beginning of the series, came third. 27th April, 2012 Two Dramas Get The Axe The axe has fallen on two Rat Pack shows. The Island, which was tagged as being one of the biggest shows for the Rat Pack in 2012 was a total disaster in the ratings and barely registering any interest. Meanwhile, on RP2, it's Lavender Girls spin-off, LG: Country Style, which follows a group of country lesbians has also been given the chop. Following the announcement that two old favourites, Rat Pack TV and Doctors & Nurses would end in 2012, it is expected more shows may face the axe yet, including comedies Tiff & Ted, More To Love and Baked, dramas High Rollers II and Moonlighters and the Sydney Port hosted chat show Sydney Tonight are all facing the cut. 13th March, 2012 Star Couple Split Up Star couple, Richard and Tori Welles have announced they have separated but will remain close friends. Rumours were hot that the pair had split after they both arrived separately and did not talk to each other at this month's Rat Pack Awards. It has also been suggested the split was the reason Tori left Mr & Mrs Grace with such haste. The pair have three children together and will share joint custody. Rat Pack TV Axed Rat Pack TV, hosted by Stephanie Parker has been given the chop after 15 years on air. The show began as a lifestyle entertainment show hosted by Daphne Cooke. Following Cooke's death, Sydney Port taken over where the show was transformed into a chat variety show and launched Sydney Port and her co-host Jeana Ireland into stardom. After Port and Ireland exited, Skye Webber took the helm for a year followed by Stephanie Parker, where it became an entertainment and gossip show. Parker said although it was sad to see the show go, it had a great innings and will leave great memories. The show will have a finale in May. 10th February, 2012 Casper Singer Drowns Rat Pack fans were left shocked and devastated last night, when it was announced that one third of boy band, Casper, Rob Mann, had drowned in his backyard swimming pool. It is believed that Mann had been drinking with buddies the night before, when his wife, Tiff, awoke to find him missing, she walked outside to see her husband floating face first in the pool. The pair share two children together. Mann's Casper band mates, James Kennedy and Zane Wilkes were left 'speechless and utterly heartbroken' over the loss, it is uncertain at this stage whether they will continue as a band, without Mann. Only late last year, Mann had participated in reality contest, Celebrity Dancefloor. 9th February, 2012 End Is Nigh For Long Running Medical Show The creator of Doctors & Nurses, one of the Rat Pack's longest running programs, has announced that the show will enter it's 13th and final season, in 2012. Kenneth Bartram, the show's creator and producer, has said the show has had an amazing run, but it is time to put it to rest. Kenneth also produces the first three COA franchises and new legal drama, The Lawyers. It's understood that he wanted to rest Doctors & Nurses, so he could concretrate on his other ventures. The show began in 1999, with the only remaining original star, David Shue. Controversy has plagued the drama, with rumours flying that the show is cursed. Three cast members passed away during their time on the show, two actresses were jailed, one for murder, Erica Stanton's husband was killed not long after joining the cast, all the while the show battled poor ratings and continuous cast shake ups. 6th December, 2011 Former Rat Pack Actress Dies Stephania Brick, best known for her role in Black Rose, died today aged 73 after a fatal stroke. Stephania played open minded nanny, Dora Clinton in the Variety drama, where she gained a tremendous fan base. A widow, Stephania had two children, Cherie-Ann and Joel Brick and four grandchildren. Stephania's former co-star, Cherie Cain, said the death had come as a shock to her and would be a huge loss for the Rat Pack. Baby Joy For Lavender Girl Lavender Girls star, Naomi Price, welcomed a baby daughter into the world this morning, a second for her and husband Jake Neilson. Alaina Scarlet Neilson was born at around 5am this morning, a little sister for Allegra. Stars Get Engaged Crown singer, Samuel Stevenson, has popped the question to COA: The Coast starlet and former pop star, Poppy Stevens. The two were holidaying in Tahiti when Samuel got down on one knee and asked Stevens to marry him.